Destiny of a Master Magician
by RebornEnvy
Summary: A story revolving around the thoughts of Blue about his childhood before he collects SpaceTime Magic to end his quest. Not necessarily good, not necessarily bad.
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone. nobody's here Well, I know that SaGa Frontier isn't popular, but after finishing Blue's quest for a second time, I had to write this. I posted this somewhere else as well, so I made it extra descriptive so people would know what the characters looked like. For you veterans at SaGa, it's not important to read this chapter, since the main point was to get the non-SaGa playing readers to get acquainted with the world of SaGa.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Shrike Bookstore**

"Hello, may I help you?" The woman at the cash register greeted the five of us as we entered the Shrike bookstore. She let's out a small gasp at seeing our party. I guess we are quite the sight.

"I would like a book about magic."

"What type are you looking for? We have books about Arcane, Rune, Shadow, and Light Magic." Well, I already wield the gift of Shadow and Rune, so I need to research their counterparts, Light and Arcane, to prepare for battle.

"I'll buy the book on Light and the book on Arcane Magic." The shopkeeper browses the bookshelf and gets my request.

"Here are your books. Is there anything else that you need?"

Would she know anything? Somehow, I doubt that a simple shopkeeper of a bookstore would, but it's worth a try. "Do you have any books about Space Magic or Time Magic?"

There's a confused look on her face. I doubt she even knows what I'm talking about. Figures, I shouldn't have bothered asking. "Time Magic and Space Magic are just legends. I've never seen anyone who wielded them before."

You probably never seen a lot of things, but I kept that comment to myself. I turned to the other members of my party. "Do any of you guys want anything?"

"Do you have any books about martial arts?" Liza, the martial artist of the group, steps forward, her purple hair swaying from her movements. Everything about her shows that she is a martial artist. Her red dress with yellow rims was just above her knee and the sleeves reached her wrist. Her purple hair was neatly combed downwards and reached just below her neck.

Her clothing was light and allowed for quick movement, unlike my own robe. She and I are the only humans in our group. The shopkeeper got the book and then I turned to Dr. Nusakan. "Do you want a book about diseases? I know how much that interests you."

Nusakan just chuckles at my suggestion. "It seems you know me too well, Blue, but that won't be necessary." I stare at the shopkeeper and notice that she's trying to avoid looking at Nusakan. His dark green hair which sometimes can be easily mistaken for black reached below his waist.

His skin was a ghostly pale color of white and his white lab coat draped down to his knees. Nusakan readjusted his glasses and smiled. "I've spent years of my life in researching diseases, far longer than any humans have ever lived."

Despite the fact that he can be mistaken for a middle-aged man, his pale skin and green hair give away the fact that he is a mystic. Like all mystics, he stopped aging at a certain point and it's futile to guess his age by looking at him. Dr. Nusakan left Facinatru, the land ruled by Orlouge, the Charm Lord, because he's fascinated by diseases.

Nusakan completely ignores the conflict between the humans and mystics and joined me when I told him about my quest and asked for his help to search for the Hide Rune in Koorong.

Although the eternal life and immunity to diseases of mystics may give the illusion that they're vastly superior to humans, they do have one weakness. Unlike humans, mystics can't improve their abilities through power other than increasing their endurance to take damage, physical energy to use special attacks, and magic energy to cast spells, and use special attacks. Mystics are able to use spells just like humans but they can't learn gun skills, fighting skills, or sword skills.

To increase their strength, quickness, and other combat abilities, they absorb wild monsters into three mystic weapons, the mysticsword, mysticboots and mysticgloves. There are only so many types of monsters in all the regions and there's a point where a mystic can't get any stronger. Absorbing monsters into their mystic weapons also grant mystics a special attack for each of their mystic weapons. Dr. Nusakan even admits that I am the strongest magician in our group despite his years of pursuing his art.

"Do the two of you need anything?" Although Dr. Nusakan might have been mistaken for a human, the remaining two members of our group certainly can't be. Riki may seem like a kid from far away, but once anyone takes a good look at him close up, they'll know that he is a monster.

I don't mean one of those wild monsters that attack everything on sight, but the tamed ones that can absorb abilities by defeating other monsters. Riki's normal form looks like a child wearing yellow. His white feathered ears are inhuman and stick out like horns and a bushy tail sticks out, giving him the appearance of a cross between a human and a dog.

Riki's current monster form is a mighty Blackdragon. After countless hours of fighting Blackdragons, he finally absorbed the attacks he needed to transform into one. His defense is the highest in our group and his endurance increases every time he absorbs a new technique. 

"What do you know about rings?" Riki joined me because he wanted my help in a quest of his own. He told me that he needed to collect magical rings in order to save his homeworld. I told him that I'd help as soon as I complete my quest, and then my power will increase tenfold. 

"Well, what type of rings are you looking for? We have one about gold rings, silver rings…"

"Ah-hem." I cough to stop her form talking. "I don't think you have any books on what he's looking for." I need to get back and start preparing for my duel as well as finding out more about Space and Time Magic.

"Scanning data…" The last member of our party is T260G, the mech. It lost its memory and joined me because I told it that I was on a search for data about magic and it thought my search will help recover its memories. T260G is made out of tin and has a very stocky build. The only facial feature it has is two small round glowing red eyes and antenaes sticking out the side of its head.

Its shoulders just looked like a cube of iron and its body had a simple cylindrical shape with two large battery packs on its back. Its legs were short and it was about as high as Riki. T260G is made up of scrap parts and isn't like any of the other advanced mecha with fancy machinery. I thought about leaving it at the Scrap Pub at first, but then I learned that his lack of built-in weapons made equipping him easier.

Mecha gain power by the equipment that they have and can put on multiple suits of the same kind of armor unlike humans. The ability of a mech is obtained by absorbing data from either other mecha or computers and other electronic sources.

"All data in files have no relevant information to my mission. Files not necessary." T260G stops inspecting the bookstore and comes back. 

"That will be sixty credits." I pay the shopkeeper and head outside to the streets of Shrike. Those are the companions that I made on my quest. I don't know why I'm observing them so carefully now, but this may be one of the last times I see them. If I fail in my quest, then it's the end of me.

I have the four main races that occupy all the regions in my party. I guess now it's time to talk introduce myself. My name is Blue and I come from the Magic Kingdom. Recently, I just graduated from Sol Academy and got the gift for Realm Magic, the signature magic of Magic Kingdom. During my graduation, I was voted unanimously to be the Master Magician of Magic Kingdom.

I have been sent out on a quest to refine my skills and acquire the gift for new magic. Once I acquire Time or Space Magic, I will be able to take the next step in claiming my destiny as the true Master Magician.

You see, when I graduated, another magician graduated from our rival school, the Lunar Academy. The two of us have both been sent on the same mission, and once we're ready we'll fight in a duel to the death. "There cannot be two Master Magicians. That is not necessary and the Magic Kingdom does not need it." Those were the words that the schoolmasters told me before I left.

The winner will absorb the loser's magic abilities and be able to wield opposing magics. That is what a true Master Magician is, someone who can wield the magic of Shadow and Light, Rune and Arcane, Space and Time. I have even heard that once the gift for Shadow and Light Magic is in someone's hand, something called Life Magic will be unlocked. 

_"Many sacrifices will be made on your part on your journey to become the true Master Magician, Blue. Make sure that you don't lose yourself in the process. That is not one of the necessary sacrifices."_ Those were the words that were told to me by my closest master. I still don't know what he means by that, but my path has already been paved and the only thing I can do is keep walking. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

I don't expect a lot of reviews, but I thought that writing this would help me improve my skills, so if there are any readers, please click the review button!


	2. Chapter 1: Siblings of Magic Kingdom

Here's the next chapter. This is where the veterans of SaGa Frontier will need to start reading. I put a part explaining Light and Arcane Magic for the non-veterans, so you can all just skip that if you want.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Shrike Streets**

"Blue, everyone's tired right now. I think it would be better if we stayed at an inn for the night." Liza stops walking after seeing the sign to the inn.

"Affirmative. Energy levels have depleted to 44.635 of maximum potential. Recharge needed to function at full potential."

"Alright, fine let's go in." I open the door to the inn and slam some credits onto the counter. "A room for five, please. If that can't be arranged, then any other combinations that will support five people will do"

"Will two rooms for three be okay?"

"Sure." The innkeeper gets the change, but I wave my hand to stop him. 

"Just keep the change." He produces six keys and puts them on the counter for us to get. I grab a random one and everyone's looking at me funny, expect for T260G and Nusakan. Nusakan is as blank as always and T260G can't change its facial expression if it wanted to. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay, Blue?" Liza's the first to speak up. Something I did must have surprised her. "Not only did you agree to staying at an inn, you actually paid for it. Most of the time, you just told us to quit whining and to go alone if we wanted to."

"What's wrong with being nice for a change?"

"Nothing, you just seem a bit more…" She pauses to try and find the right word. "…normal than usual." Normal, huh? My life stopped being normal a long time ago. In fact, now that I think about it, my life has never been normal.

"Well, since my quest is nearing an end, I thought that I should slow down and enjoy life, in case that there will be nothing left to enjoy if I happen to fail." Liza nods and doesn't question the matter any further. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Inn's Lobby**

"Alright, we haven't found anything here, so we need to plan our next course of action." I get out a map and cross out all the places that we visited in order to find information about Time and Space Magic. 

"Actually, we haven't fully searched Shrike yet. There's an abandoned bio-genetics lab just south of here and two tombs of long gone rulers Sei and Mu. They say that King Sei buried three of his most valuable treasures in his tomb and you already know about Mu's Tomb since that's we found the Victory Rune while acquiring the four runes to get the gift of Rune Magic.." While Nusakan's talking, I notice that Riki's ears immediately perk up when he hears the name Sei being mentioned.

"Mei-Ling told me that one of the rings is in Sei's Tomb. I better go get it and meet up with Mei-Ling again at Scrap." There's no telling how long that will take and time is running short for me. If I don't acquire the gift for Time and Space Magic, then _he_ will get it first and then I'll have to settle for leftovers, like how _he_ managed to get Light and Arcane magic before me.

Still, I've delayed Riki's quest long enough as it is. Wait, why should I care about his problems? I'm beginning to grow soft. I'm the Master Magician of Sol Academy, being weak is not one of my traits. Still, I haven't become the true Master Magician of Magic Kingdom yet, so I must still have a few weaknesses.

"Alright, how about the four of you all go to Sei's Tomb and try to find the ring. I'll just search the other regions for information. We'll meet back at the airport two days from now. Is one day enough for you to find it?"

"Yes, that's more than enough." Riki nods enthusiastically. Well, that settles that. I want to start reading the books that I just bought. 

"Is there anything else that any of you need to discuss before we part ways tomorrow?"

"Nakajima Robotics is located east of Mu's Tomb. There may be useful data gathered there." T260G replies. "It would be best for me to analyze and speak with the inhabitants there while we're still in Shrike.

"Alright, you can go with Riki there and then help him find the ring that he's looking for. It's time to rest up, because we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." The five of us disperse and I put the key into the keyhole of my designated room. It's not turning…

"Well, I guess we'll be sharing the same room, Blue." Dr. Nusakan notes as I manage to turn the key and open the door to our room. "T260G will also be there, but it isn't exactly the type of person that I want to carry out a conversation with."

The three of us enter and T260G shuts off right away by the door as its shining red eyes dull. Nusakan goes to the washroom and the water turns on. I sit on my bed and begin reading the book I bought about Arcane Magic. Alright, these books can very well be my key to victory.

_**Introduction **__****_

_**Arcane Magic is the opposing Magic to Rune Magic and it pours the user's magic enemy into tarot cards to activate special spells. These can range from basic attacks such as using the Saber Card to attack enemies or unleashing the powerful Tower Card in exchange for all of the user's magic energy.**_

It drains **all** of the user's magic energy? That sounds risky, but it's similar to Statis Rune in the fact that it completely drains the magic reserves. Still, Statis Rune is useless since it only freezes both combatants, which will leave me defenseless after the attack wears off. Alright, I'll continue reading.

_**Basic Arcane Spells **__****_

_**These spells can be bought at Devin and don't require the gift of Arcane Magic to obtain as long as forgets every Rune Magic he or she knows. **__****_

_**Saber: This attack summons three sabers to attack the enemy. This spell is useful for preserving magic energy in long fights. **__****_

_**Shield: The caster summons a card with a purple and green shield on it to bolster the defense of themselves and their allies in battle. This spell requires about twice the magic energy of the Saber attack, but its effects make it well worth it in a long fight. **__****_

_**Grail: The caster summons on a targeted ally or themselves and the cleansing liquid from it will cure any problems such as poison, petrification, blindness and any others, returning the target to a healthy state again. This move costs about three times as much magic energy as the Saber spell but is very useful in dangerous situations. **__****_

_**Gold: The last basic spell in Arcane Magic summons illusionary gold from a card to distract opponents. This spell costs the same amount of magic energy as the Grail spell and works very well on the greedy.**_

Well, I definitely don't have to worry about the Gold Card and the Saber Card probably isn't any stronger than the simple Realm Magic spell, Energy Chain. I won't bother trying to poison my opponent, but he won't be able to cast spells if he's been turned into stone, but I don't have any spells to petrify him. Let's see what other spells he has in his repertoire.

_**Advanced Arcane Spells **__****_

_**The gift of Arcane Magic is required to learn the following spells through combat after perfecting the basic spells in combat. **__****_

_**Death: This powerful Arcane Magic summons messengers of death itself to directly attack every opponent's life force. If the attack fails, the reaper will return to the original caster and take the life force of him or her. This is not recommended when fighting many enemies unless there is no other option.**_

Directly attack the life force? This spell is perfect for my duel. I knew I should have gotten Arcane Magic instead, but I'm already too late. If I get hit by this spell seven times, then I'm done for. Well, at least there's a side effect so I won't have to worry about it too much… I hope.

_**Fool **__****_

_**This card summons a fool that lowers the strength of everyone in the battle, both allies and enemies alike. This spell is useful if all your allies are magicians or have any other method of fighting that does not require strength.**_

Well, I definitely won't have to worry about that. Perhaps I should consider investing some of my credits into buying new guns. The skills that I have practiced to make myself a powerful magician are also the skills that are needed to become a powerful gunner. The only thing I need is to train my physical energy to use special attacks, but I guess it won't hurt to try. I've already learned plenty of gun techniques in my travels.

_**Magician **__****_

_**This spell creates an illusion of the caster that cannot attack and is destroyed immediately once attacked. If the illusion is destroyed by a weak enemy using a close range attack, then a vortex will be created and the attacker will be utterly destroyed.**_

I don't need to worry about getting sucked into a vortex seeing as how I'm not a fan of close distance combat, but I'll need to be wary of illusions. No matter, my Shadow Magic's illusions are much more dangerous than this.

_**Tower **__****_

_**This spell is the pinnacle of Arcane Magic. The Tower attack summons a stone from a tarot to trap the enemy and then all the user's remaining magic energy is used to summon bolts of lightning to strike the trapped enemy and bring the foundations of the tower crumbling down on them. This is the most damaging spell for magicians with a lot of magic energy. Using this spell will leave the user completely drained, so it's recommended that the user is sure that the attack will defeat the enemy.**_

Well, that's all the spells of Arcane Magic. It's getting late so I better hurry up and finish the other book before going to bed. It's a good thing that Light Magic doesn't have as many spells as Arcane Magic. I'll just skim through the basic magic and get to the advanced magic. The only basic spell worth noting is StarlightHeal and Riki's MagicHeal is about twice as potent as that spell. Where's that stupid book… Oh, there it is!

_**Introduction **__****_

_**Light Magic is the rival of Shadow Magic. Although it may not possess the illusive abilities of the shadows, the sheer strength of Light Magic makes it a valuable asset in any Magician's arsenal. Light Magic utilizes the power of light and heat to bring destruction upon your foes.**_

Alright, I'll skip that page… and that one… There we go!

_**Advanced Light Spells **__****_

_**The following two spells are the pinnacle of Light Magic. Anyone with the gift for Light Magic will be able to learn these spells from perfecting the basic Light Spells in combat. **__****_

_**LightSword: This spell summons a powerful sword created by pure light and magic to aid the caster for one battle. Just touching this weapon grants the user more strength, accuracy, speed, and defense. This spell is a must have for sword users who have acquired the gift of Light Magic. **__****_

_**MegaWindBlast: This spells summons the solar wind from the sun itself to target all opposing enemies. This is the most effective spell in defeating large group of enemies and its sheer destructive power is only second to the Tower spell of Arcane Magic.**_

Well, I'm finally done. If I possessed both Arcane Magic and Light Magic, which eight spells will I equip? Like all other humans, my destined opponent can only equip eight special skills to prepare for battle, be it spells, gun techniques, sword techniques, fighting techniques, or anything else in between. Still, I can't rule out him having Space or Time Magic and he might be planning to use guns like me. 

Alright, I'll have to meditate and carefully choose the techniques for my battle. I can only change them out of battle, so I need to make up my mind right now. VitalityRune's constant healing and VictoryRune's ability to increase the power of my guns are both invaluable. I'll have to think about this more after I acquire Space or Time Magic. 

"Hey, Blue. The washroom's yours if you need it." Dr. Nusakan dries his hands on his lab coat and sits down on a chair across my bed. Why does he have to always be so curious? "I've thought about your destined battle and I'm interested in knowing how it works." 

"What's there for you to know? We fight." My patience is really getting thin here. I feel sleepy, I shouldn't have stayed up for so long, but of course, Nusakan shows no signs of fatigue. I guess Mystic's don't need as much sleep as humans do.

"Yes, but since it's a one-on-one battle, how is the victor determined? Is the winner determined once the other combatant is too wounded to fight back or until their life force is completely extinguished?" 

"Only one person walks out alive in the duel, so the loser's life force needs to be completely eradicated." I've studied this in Sol Academy, so although I haven't actually fought in a duel like that myself, I already know all the details. Knowing my opponent, I doubt he even bothered to study.

"That seems a bit unnecessary, don't you think? After all, once a person is down, every attack made at their dying body will slowly chip away at their life force." That's the thing with battle. No matter how injured someone is, attacks won't affect their life force until they're down unless the Death spell is involved.

"I read that when someone gets down, the magic in the air senses it and a Life Magic called Reviva is automatically cast and the target will be back without any wounds although their life force is still weakened from being knocked down."

"Life Magic, huh? I've never heard about it until now. Watching your duel will perhaps be more interesting than I first thought. Are there any other details?"

Wait, let me think. Other than Reviva, what else is there… Oh, I remember! "There will be floating diamonds called Magispheres surrounding the two combatants. All the Magispheres will have a symbol on them for different types of magic for a certain length of time before the symbols change. The type of magic that corresponds to the symbol will be especially potent during that time." Doesn't his guy consider the fact that I really need some sleep? I just want to be left alone for a while.

Nusakan chuckles after hearing me say that. Sometimes, he really scares me sometimes. What does he know that I don't? "I feel sorry for whoever your opponent is. You've obviously prepared for this battle for a long time. Well, I can see that you're getting sleepy. I'll be leaving you alone to rest."

I guess mystic do sleep after all, because Nusakan just crashed onto his bed and is snoring soundly. Wait, did I just see two Nusakans!? Oh, it's just a mirror. I guess I haven't paid any attention to the room since I got here.

I stare at myself through the glass. The blue, white, and brown robe that I'm wearing has been crumpled due to endless fights ever since my quest began. My layered golden blond hair's growing longer despite the fact that I tied most of it to a ponytail. I use my hand to brush away my blond bangs and put them behind my ear so they don't keep on getting in my line of sight.

I can feel my nails digging into the palm of my hand as I keep staring at myself. Just seeing myself is reminding me of thoughts that I've been trying to avoid. I try to put something between my eyes and the mirror, but my sight is glued onto my own blue eyes. With all my willpower, I look away and bury my face into the pillow to look away. Why does seeing myself have to remind me of those times? I need to put the past behind me and focus on my goal.

I just want to go to sleep and forget all these problems. I'm getting drowsy… At last, I'll be able to escape the phantoms of my past that continue to haunt me… 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Blue's Dream**

Where am I? This place looks like Magic Kingdom, but something doesn't seem right about this place. Still, this does look familiar to me. Have I been here before? "Hey, Blue!" That voice, it can't be! 

I turn my head and see a small child with long wild light platinum hair that he let run down to his hips and probably rarely bothered coming. He's wearing a red and white robe not too much unlike my own. This can't be! Why's he so young now? He looks like he's only ten. His eyes, his face, and everything else about him resembled me. This can't be anyone else but Rouge, my twin brother.

I try to speak, but my mouths dry as he run towards me. If he keeps running, then he'll knock me down. I close my eyes to wait for the impact, but it never came. I open them again and watch him run straight through me.

How did he do that? Wait, I don't have a body. I try to lift my hands up to my face, but there is no hand to lift. I'm only an observer here…

"What do you want now, Rouge?" I turn, or wander, to the source of the voice and I see myself, back when I was only ten years old, sitting on the grass with his… I mean my… nose buried in a book leaning next to a tree. Now I remember! This was in the schoolyard years ago before I entered Sol Academy when I was just studying and learning about magic. Trying to describe this is really confusing. I'll just think about this as if I'm in the situation at the moment.

"Why do you read all the time, Blue? You should have some fun for once. Besides, books aren't going to get rid of your enemies the same way that magic can." I raise my eyebrow at Rogue's statement. Does he know any magic yet?

"We haven't been taught magic yet. We're here just to study. We'll learn Realm Magic once we graduate and go to either Sol Academy or Lunar Academy."

"Oh yeah, well watch this!" Rouge opens his hand and closes his eyes. He grunts as he concentrates and a small green swirl of energy appears on his hands. "See!"

"What's that supposed to be?"

"It's supposed to turn into EnergyChain, but I'm still not sure how that works yet. I sneaked in and watched the schoolmasters perform it." Rouge sighs as the swirl of energy disperses. "Studying is so boring. I wish we'd learn some real magic for once, and then I'll be able to blast bad guys away."

"You do know you'll get in trouble if they find out you were sneaking in on them, right?" Rouge's look of enthusiasm doesn't diminish. "Of course, you get in enough trouble as it is to know that by now."

"Rouge, the schoolmasters are looking for you." A girl with light violet blue hair and wearing a blue top along with blue shorts enter the yard as well.

"Oh no, I've been caught already. This isn't good." Rouge bites his nails as he paces around the yard rapidly. Sometimes, it's almost a bit embarrassing being related to him since he gets in so much trouble. "Blue, Doll, you two have got to help me!" I can see that Doll isn't planning to help Rouge anytime soon, but it's not like I'm going to help bail him out… again.

"Sorry, Rouge, you have to take responsibility for your actions sooner or later." I sigh and get back to the book about magic. There are so many interruptions today. Wait, why's Rouge grinning so maniacally? I have a bad feeling about this.

"I figured you'd say that, so I have a secret weapon!" Rouge pulls out a red book. I don't see how this is… That's mine! I was wondering where it went. "For every minute that you keep trying to disagree, I'll tear out one page at a time."

"Wait, isn't that a romance book?" Doll looks over Rouge's shoulder to get a better look at the title. "Blue, what are you doing reading a romance book?"

"Well, reading about magic only teaches me so much." Damn, I have to get that back from Rouge before anyone else finds out. I can feel my ears beginning to heat up, but I suppress and hold my calm mask. "Rouge, you better give it back."

"Make me!" Rouge replies and sticks out his tongue out at me while blowing a raspberry. Sometimes, I really wonder how the two of us are related. The only thing that we have in common is our physical appearance and natural talent in magic.

"You're acting immature, Rouge."

"Well, you can keep talking, but you have ten more seconds before the first page of your book goes." That's it! No one messes around with my book and gets away with it.

WHOOOSH! 

SMACK! 

"OWW!" Rouge screams in pain as he drops the book. I pick up both of the books on the ground and Rouge tries to rub the bump on his head. I shake the books to get the dirt out before grabbing his wrist. 

"Well, I guess I can use a book as a weapon after all, huh?" Rouge replies with some incoherent mumbling. "Come on. Let's go to the schoolmasters' office and get this sorted out."

"Oh, right. Blue, the librarian also told me that the books you placed on hold are here today."

"Thanks, Doll." With that said, I drag Rouge across the yard while he talks about certain death that awaits him beyond the door of the schoolmasters' office. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

The constant swinging of the pendulum clock is getting Rouge jumpy and the schoolmaster's comfortable leather chair turned towards the wall, so we don't know which schoolmaster is here right now. I'm sitting on a simpler wooden chair and Rouge is sitting on another wooden chair but has his feet propped on the schoolmaster's table. 

DING! 

The alarm of the clock goes off and Rouge almost jumps out of his seat. I'm as calm as usual although I have to say even that surprised. After Rouge resumes his position on his chair, the leather chair spins forward, revealing the identity of the schoolmaster that will have the pleasure of talking to Rouge.

"Alright, Rouge, there's been an act of vandalism at our school lately. Would you happen to know anything about it?" Just our luck, Master Igni is in the office right now. He has the reputation of being completely merciless when it comes to punishments.

"Nope. Of course not. What vandalism?" Rouge starts speaking so fast that it takes a trained ear just to make out the sounds. "Why don't you ask Blue about it?"

"Blue was seen reading in the schoolyard the whole day. You, on the other hand, were missing during the time of the crime. Putting that together with your record of mischief, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet."

Rouge raises his hand up in a dramatic pose and points at Master Igni. "That's what you'd think, but I, the great magician Rouge, also have an alibi." Master Igni and I both simultaneously raise our eyebrows at Rouge's statement.

"And what would your ticket to innocence happen to be, oh great magician Rouge?" I don't think Rouge noticed the sarcasm dripping from Master Igni's voice, especially when he said Rouge's name. Rouge puts his foot on the table and basks in his moment of glory. I almost feel bad knowing that it will probably end the moment he says his next sentence.

"I was too busy writing my name on the right wing of the school! That way, when I graduate, the unfortunate saps that enter here will be able to gawk at my name in awe and I shall be an inspiration to future generations. They'll wonder how such a god like myself once lived walked in the very halls that they're standing in."

… 

I knew that he would seal himself guilty, but that seemed brainless even for him. He wrote his name on the walls of the school and still wonders why he was caught? "Rouge, do you have any idea what vandalism means?"

My brother turns to me and thinks. "Not really, but I think I know what it **doesn't** mean."

Master Igni sighs and hands Rouge a sponge and a bucket filled with water and soap. "You're responsible for cleaning that up, Rouge. The next time I step into the east wing, I want to be able to lick water off the ground."

"I'll put some water on it right now and you can lick it off. The school will be better if you do that anyways." Rouge mutters, but Master Igni must have been able to hear at least some of it.

"What's that, Rouge? Would you like to repeat that?" I don't know why, but I feel obligated to rescue Rouge before he gets in anymore trouble than he's already in.

"Is that a new robe, Master Igni?" Those words immediately defuse the situation and Master Igni starts straightening his robe.

"Why, yes it is, Blue, thanks for noticing." Master Igni stops as if he's lost his train of thought. Somehow, I can always do that to help Rouge get in less trouble, although God knows how much he deserves it.

"I'll help Rouge clean up his mess. Since he's my brother, I can't help but feel I'm somewhat responsible for his actions. I guarantee you that this won't happen again on my watch."

"Very well, Blue, but if you need additional help, I can get some of the other students to help you. The two of you are dismissed." Master Igni gets out another sponge and puts it into the bucket before turning his chair around to face the wall. Rouge opens his mouth to say something. I need to stop him from saying something stupid. 

"Hey! How come Blue-" My hands become a bit wet with saliva after I clamp it over his mouth. I'll just wash it off later.

"Alright, bye now, Master Igni." I drag Rouge out the room by the neck with oen arm and carry the bucket with two sponges in the other arm. I drag him outside the office and kick the door closed with my foot. 

I let out a sigh of relief now that that's over with. "Ouch!" I let go of Rouge after he bits me, so that's how he thanks me after I save him from the wraith of Master Igni?

"I can't wait until I graduate. A few spells out to put Master Igni in his place." Rouge turns and looks at me patting the spot that he bit. I think there are red marks on it now. "Sorry about that, Blue, I couldn't breathe. By the way, why did you decide to help me?"

"You're the only family I have left, Rouge, whether I like it or not. I couldn't let you suffer Master Igni's wrath all alone, now could I? Besides, I have a perfect record so it should soften the blow for you." I look at Rouge and notice that he's smiling. Is he planning something again?

"Thanks, Blue." This really catches me off guard. The two of us fight and he always teases me about me being a teacher's pet and always reading while I tease him for constantly getting in trouble. Never once did we compliment each other. "I wish I could be the same kind of brother that you are."

I guess Rouge really is full of surprises. I think I can feel something wet in my eyes. I know for a fact that I got enough sleep today. "You're welcome, Rouge."

What's happening? Everything's beginning to be engulfed in darkness. Why can't I get rid of these memories that continue to plague my mind? Now, it pops up just when I'm about to reach the end of my quest. 

Is what I'm doing wrong? I can't disobey the orders of the whole Magic Kingdom, but what will it cost me once I become Master Magician? The dam I spent years building back at Sol Academy has completely broke and now I need to build a new one before I become a nervous wreck.

**"RRROOOUUUUGGGEEEE!"**

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Are there any readers this time? 

_Crickets_

Cries 

Well, this fic can't be ignored forever. If any members are reading this, please tell me what you think. I don't have the next chapter prepared, but I'm working on it.

I know the information about the Arcane and Light spells were boring, but I thought it would be better for the people new to SaGa Frontier to get a feel for how the spells work, since this whole story revolves around a magician.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival into Koorong

Yeah, sorry that I had to keep on explaining it. I posted this in a forum where SF isn't that popular, so I did that to get them familiarized with the world of SaGa. From now on, I won't be explaining it.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Koorong**

The neon signs mounted on the buildings of Koorong are a wondrous sight at night. People from about ever region have come here to set up stalls and sell their goods despite of the crime rate in the Koorong Backstreets where it is less crowded. Alright, I'll have to buy some equipment here. Since I don't have my backpack with me, I'll just go to the guns shop.

I know it's around here some- There it is! I lift up the sewer lids in the busy streets as some people stop to look at me. "What's he doing, is he insane?"

"I bet that guy's just trying to make a living. It would be best for us to stop gawking at him." If only those ignorant fools knew that the Koorong Sewers was just as intricate and complex as Koorong itself. In fact, the sewers connected to Natural Cave where I acquired the Hide Rune. There are different entrances to different parts of the Koorong Sewers, but right now, I have business here. I lift up the lid and climb down.

Using my robe to cover up my nose to avoid the stench of the sewer water, I carefully walk along the metal path while avoiding getting wet. I wait for my eyes to slowly adjust to the dim amount of light before I increase my pace. The brown soles of my blue boots make a crunching sound with every step I take. There doesn't seem to be anyone here, maybe it's been far too long since the last time I've been here and who I'm searching for has already moved…

"A weak gun is powerful with great technique, but the great guns I sell will be unbelievable with great technique." I can still remember that mechanical voice despite the fact that it's been so long since I last heard it. I turn to face the wheeled car-like mech that I've been looking for. "Blue, it's been a while since the last time I saw you. Are you looking for a job again?"

"You can still remember all of that?"

"Of course, I like to keep my more interesting memories in my databanks and the two of you did do a good job for me back when you were ten years old. Well, how can I help you then?" It feels kind of good to talk to a normal mech. T260G is interesting and everything, but he talks like some of the first generation mecha that were made a long time ago. Whether that's due to his scrap parts or his core programming, I'll never know. After all, I'm a magician, not a scientist.

"I'd like to purchase some of your weaponry."

"Of course." The mech's engines rev and its wheels turn. It rams itself against the wall many times before stopping. "Would you mind getting that for me, Blue?" Alright, how did this thing work again? Oh, there it is. I search the wall with my hands before feeling a bump. I press the bump and a part of the wall flips around, revealing guns of all different shapes and sizes hanging on the wall.

"If you're looking for a bargain, then I'd recommend the AGUNI-MBX, it's the second best gun I have and costs one thousand five hundred and fifty credits. It can also hold twenty shells at once so you won't have to worry about gun techniques that require heavy bullet usage." Sounds tempting, but second best won't be good enough. I just hope I brought enough credits.

"What about the strongest gun?"

"Ahh… you want to know about the LethalGun. This weapon is contains the very essence of art. The material is light the smoothness of its surface is almost unmatchable. Its firepower is almost twice as powerful as the AGUNI-MBX. Able to wield five shells at once before needing to refill, although most of the time not even half the amounts of bullets are needed to end a battle." That sounds like just what I need! This is perfect! "However, all this doesn't come cheap. One LethalGun costs four thousand and twenty credits because of the materials that are used to create it."

How much money do I have? Let's see… five thousand, six thousand, seven thousand… that's all. I need at least two LethalGuns to take advantage of the TwoGun style that I recently learned. "Is it okay if I give you seven thousand credits for two LethalGuns and then write an I.O.U.?"

"No, I'll just give you a special discount since you helped me back then." We proceed with the exchange and I feel the handle of the LethalGuns. These will definitely do quite nicely. "By the way, that reminds me, where's your brother?"

These are the rare times when I wished that I was a mech. I would be able to erase all my unpleasant memories permanently instead of dwelling on the past. The only thing that truly matters is the present and the future. What's done is done and should stay buried.

"Is anything wrong? I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." For a moment, I consider telling him about the turmoil I'm going through right now, but decided against it. What could a mech possibly know about the laws and inner workings of Magic Kingdom?

"It's nothing. I'll have to face this sooner or later." It doesn't question the meaning behind my words and I bid farewell before moving back the way I came. A wave of nostalgia hits me full force. I guess I was taking that chance when I came here, but it's better to face this sooner than later. I climb out of the sewers and put the lid back on before taking a good look around. This place doesn't look that different since the last time I visited. 

**-----------Flashback-----------**

Rouge is picking at his food and not eating. Why isn't he stuffing himself like usual right now? The two of us are occupying a table in the cafeteria as always. Once in a while Doll sits with us but other than that, we're pretty much alone. That's fine with me since Doll, Rouge and I are the only ones who can tell the difference between PsychicPrison and PsychoArmor.

"I hate this food. We always eat the same thing over and over again. Can't we at least decide our food like everyone else at this school? Why do the schoolmasters always force us to eat this?" He complains about the food once a month it's almost like clockwork. He's a few days earlier this time around and I thought something important was bothering him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to take my C.A.T." I guess Doll decided to sit with us today. "By the way, what did the two of you get on the test?"

"We had to dissect cats for a test?" Why has the world cursed me to be the brother of this moron? It's not that bad, I guess, he is still skilled at studying magic no matter how much he slacks off. Perhaps he'll take things more seriously once we graduate and actually learn to use magic.

"I meant the career amplitude test. Don't tell me you skipped class again, Rouge." Career amplitude test? I don't remember taking one of those.

"Actually, I don't believe I got one either."

"You skipped as well!?" I send him a glare and I guess that's enough of a message to make him stop talking. I just love the peace of silence, but unfortunately, I need to break it.

"What was the test about?" I should find out just in case it turns out I somehow managed to miss it. I'll have to study for a retest if that's the case.

"It's just to determine what careers that you'll be suited for in the future." Why would anyone want to do that? Why would they be here studying magic if they weren't planning to be magicians? Well, I suppose about half the school's population is filled with no talent half wits with the other half being mediocre. "Mine says I should join law enforcement. That's actually quite accurate considering that I've been thinking about joining IRPO when I grow up." 

"IRPO? I've never heard of that before. Want to swap lunches? I have the usual eggs and salad." Doll pushes her lunch towards Rouge and he absently pushes his tray to hers before rapidly wolfing down a sandwich of some kind.

I'm not hungry, as usual, but I'll need to finish eating this for energy. I don't understand why Rouge always eats for pleasure. The enjoyment he gets from eating will only last for a few seconds. Food is only good for energy and nothing else.

"IRPO stands for Inter-Regional Police Organization. It's the central base for official law enforcers. Even though some officers may spend most of their time at different regions, chances are they are a part of IRPO. I expected Rouge to not pay attention in class, but you too, Blue?" Doll starts eating the salad that she traded from Rouge. "Come to think of it, I didn't see either of you in class that afternoon."

"Oh we had a private class. I thought that we had an enriched course but our teachers never talked about IRPO. Come to think of it, the only regions they ever talked about were Luminous and Devin. What other regions are there outside Magic Kingdom?"

"Well, Koorong is the central region where almost all the other regions are connected to. You'll be able to get to any region from there except Nelson. They call Koorong the region of a thousand tales." Interesting, how come I never heard of Koorong before? Rouge is finished eating already and listening to our conversation as well. 

I think something caught his interest because he has that 'I'm going to do something entirely reckless and irrational'-look in his eyes. "Koorong sounds interesting. What gifts of magic can be acquired there?" That's exactly what I was thinking! I guess Rouge and I do think alike from time to time.

"You don't. Koorong isn't known for magic." Doll answered simply. "Koorong is a place where humans, mystics, mechs and monsters gather to do business. There are all kind of shops, restaurants and other businesses there."

"Restaurants?" 

"Damn, I'm late for a test I couldn't take earlier. Well, I need to go to class now." Doll waves and leaves our table and Rouge looks around as the other people leave for class also. After everyone's gone he stares at me intently like a cat eying it's prey before attacking.

"What do you want now?" I stab the last piece of lettuce in my salad with my fork and swallow it.

"Hey, Blue, don't you every wish that we could see the outside world?" 

"No." I answer without thinking for a second before wiping the scraps onto my tray. Rouge takes the last bite of his sandwich.

"Come on, even you have to be curious about other regions. Let's see what else the regions have to offer other than magic."

Other than magic? "Are you talking about food, because I don't share the fascination with food that you seem to have."

"I'm not just talking about food! We'll be able to see what people in other regions are like. Aren't you always reading books about that?" I read books about people once in a while, but mostly I spend my time studying the history of Magic Kingdom and Realm Magic. 

"Look I don't know what kind of twisted plan is running through your thick head right now, but I'm going to tell you that it's not going to work. First of all, if you plan to leave Magic Kingdom, where are you going to get the credits to travel?"

"Don't worry. I've managed to save enough credits over the years to buy tickets for the two of us to board a ship to Koorong and back. Don't you ever feel the hunger for adventure?"

I don't feel any type of hunger and Rouge's 'hunger for adventure' is no exception. "Nothing I say will get through to your thick head and make you realize that this is a stupid idea, will it?"

"No, probably not. If you don't come with me then it will be more credits for me to spend." Rouge throws the remains of his lunch into the trash can and stacks his tray. I do the same and we walk towards our next class. The halls are empty today since the two of us have a separate class from everyone else.

"Don't worry. I've created a schedule that will ensure that we won't get caught. We can leave tonight and none of the schoolmasters or anyone else in Magic Kingdom will be checking on us for a while. My plan's foolproof."

Alright, I suppose I can play along until he realizes just how idiotic this is. Maybe this will finally knock some common sense into him. "Alright, I'll come with you, but only to show you that this is completely stupid."

"Really!?" The look on Rouge's face is like an excited infant's. I nod and he opens the door to class. "You won't regret this, Blue." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Magic Kingdom Port**

"We require some form of picture identification from at least one person in each group before traveling. Sorry for the inconvenience, but several robberies have forced all ports to take this precaution." Rouge desperately searches his pockets after hearing this.

"This isn't fair! I had everything planned out. Why does something so trivial crush everything so easily?" Rouge slams onto the table and a few people lining up slowly back away. He turns to me. "Don't you have anything with you? Why did you bring your backpack here?" 

"I brought extra clothes, a map of Koorong and other things that we might need. Wait, I think I have something that just might work." I reach into my right pocket first but find zip. I go for the left pocket next and find what I've been searching for. "Will this do?"

I put my library onto the desk and after having it checked and paying the credits, the guards let us pass. We enter a room with a huge brown ship that could hold at least one hundred people. I'll have to admit, this looks pretty impressive.

"Sweet! We'll be traveling on that? Let's go!" After getting on the ship and finding our seats. I sit down and strap on my seatbelt, but Rouge is standing on his seat and looking out the window. "I wonder how fast this thing can move."

"If you don't put on your seat belt soon, you'll find out the hard way."

_"Attention all passengers. The ship is getting ready to depart for Koorong Port. Please remain seated and put your seat belts on during takeoff."_ Rouge sits down and grabs his seatbelt, but unfortunately for him, the ship already started moving.

"AHHH!!!!" He fell backwards. Then forward. That repeated about six more times before the ship became steady. He crawled back to his seat and I removed the seat belt after everything seemed to be alright.

"Hey, look outside the window." Huh? I decide to listen to Rouge and find that we're surrounded in a strange place. There's no sky, no ground, nothing. It is almost as if we're in a black and blue vortex. This is the space between regions that must be crossed to travel. I guess it's worth it after all to experience this. 

There's a hole that just opened in front of us and we're headed straight for it. I can see a dark blue sky similar to Magic Kingdom. Have we arrived in Koorong already? That was pretty quick. I guess it explains why this flight didn't cost a lot of credits.

"We're almost there."

"Really?" Rouge looked in the same direction that I'm looking at.

"Great! Tonight, we're going to live our lives to the fullest! We'll see everything that Koorong has to offer!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

**Koorong Port**

"That actually didn't cost as much credits as I originally thought. I have more than enough money left over to buy some trinkets to bring back." Rouge starts counting the credits that he still has left in his wallet.

"We can't do that. If we buy anything from Koorong then we'll be caught easily once the schoolmasters find out." Does he have a single shred of common sense in his head? Well, to have had the sudden urge to come up with this plan, probably not. Still, I agreed to come with him for some reason that I'm not entirely sure of myself now. I guess I don't have as much common sense either. 

"Well, that sucks. I'm sure we'll be able to find a use for it." The glass doors automatically slide open as we exit the port and see the region of Koorong for the first time.

"Wow…" Rouge silently says and I think I heard my own voice in there as well. This place is so… different from Magic Kingdom. Why are there so many people? Why is everything so loud? I can barely hear my own thoughts right now. The neon lights mounted on the dark buildings are blinding in contrast to the dark sky.

"Let's move somewhere else."

"WHAT!?" Despite the fact that I have my fingers plugged into my ears, I can still hear Rouge and everything else. I can't tell if the noise is actually outside my ear or in my head anymore. My head is starting to throb.

"I SAID LET'S MOVE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Rouge nods and the two of us head off in the less crowded direction. After a while, the voice finally died down. Uh, that's a relief. I can still hear the echoes in my head. Maybe things will get better later and the streets won't be as crazy.

"Where are we right- ACHOOO!" Rouge sneezes as a large gust of wind passes him. It's getting a bit chilly here. Still, why were things so loud back there?

"I think we're in the Koorong Backstreets. We should try and ask someone where we are. Why's everything so quiet here? This sure is different compared to the crowd outside the port." Not that it's a bad thing, but still, it is pretty strange.

"Hey look, there's a building right over there." I turn to the direction that he's pointing and see a worn down dark building with cracked windows. A light flash illuminates the building for a moment before the sound of thunder follows shortly. "Whoa that was really creepy. It kind of reminds me of those horror movies that Doll forced us to watch."

"Would you rather stay here and freeze? Come on, let's go." I grab onto Rouge and pull him towards the building. We enter the door and Rouge slowly looks around. This place is dark and creepy with waiting chairs at the side. Must be some kind of doctor's office or something like that. There's an old clock with a pendulum swinging back and forth every second. At least it isn't as wild or crazy like that crowd outside.

"This place is really creepy. Just look at the people sitting in the chairs! They're completely lifeless!"

I take a look at the first person in line. He's sitting in a chair waiting and looking at the ground. His skin is a pale greenish color and resembles a zombie. I wonder what type of illness he has. Now that I think about it, all of them seem very strange and still. 

"Hey, are you there?" Rouge pokes the person I'm looking at.

"Wait! Stop!" Rouge slaps the person on the back and then something really strange happened, something which I pray that I'll be able to forget. The person's head rolled off his neck and his empty eye sockets stared at us.

The face looked more skeleton than human, is this guy really alive. 

"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" The skeleton cackled as its jaws moved up and down. Rouge jumped up and his head almost hit the roof and then the skeleton disappeared. I turn to look at the body that's supposed to be headless now, but the motionless head is back there.

"Alright… Let's just pretend that never happened." The minute hand on the clock hits twelve and a bell rings five times. The door to the doctor's office opened and I can't help but notice that no patients have walked out yet.

"Next." A voice from the office called out. I manage to catch a glimpse of a long white lab coat before turning to make sure that the 'doctor' didn't see us.

"Rouge… I don't see a patient in there."

"I said next!"

"Damn, I think he saw us." I better think of a way out of this. I raise my voice so that the "doctor" hears me. "Actually, we didn't make an appointment. We got lost in Koorong and we were wondering if you could point us to the Koorong Port."

"Of course, just come in here and take a seat and I'll check the two of you for any illnesses that you may have. After that's done, I'll be glad to answer any questions that you have." The "doctor" turns towards us to reveal extremely pale skin. His skin is a creamy pale white color. He makes the patients who are waiting look normal. This person can't be human.

"But we-" Rouge begins to speak but he is abruptly cut off.

"Don't worry about money. I give free check-ups once in a while." 

"Sounds tempting but we'll be going. Right now…" I focus on keeping my voice cool and even. I bolt for the door and hear the sound of Rouge running after me. After putting some distance between us and that cursed place, we take a moment to breath.

"Here, I brought us jackets in case it was too cold." I reach into the backpack and pull a red jacket and a blue jacket. After we finished putting them on two big burly guys have us surrounded. Damn, I didn't even notice them approaching.

"Alright, here's the deal. The two of you can pay up and we'll let you pass unharmed. We're feeling nice today, so we'll only be charging fifty credits per person." I don't have time for this. We'll just distract them and make a run for it.

"Rouge, we're going to-"

"Oh crap!" Rouge searches his pockets. Is he actually thinking of paying them? "I can't find my wallet!"

I should have seen this coming, but sadly, I didn't think about bring any money. It looks like we're stranded here in Koorong unless we find some credits soon. I knew this was a stupid idea. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

I know this isn't that good, but I can't leave a fic unfinished. Hope this chapter is better than the previous ones that I wrote.


End file.
